


The City of Lights

by SpearsAbo



Series: Shiver [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Hotel Sex, Light Dom/sub, Light-Hearted, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearsAbo/pseuds/SpearsAbo
Summary: It had taken forever for me to convince Major to do this. And to take Captain with me.
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Original Character(s)
Series: Shiver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729588
Kudos: 17





	The City of Lights

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this a series because why not? Also, my character still doesn't have a name, and that's okay. Please enjoy!

Although it had taken me months to convince Major, I was finally permitted to take a trip to Paris. And he had allowed me to take Hans with me for the trip. 

It had taken me months to get him to even consider the idea. The first time I had brought it up he had shut me down by putting his hand up and waved me off. I had barely even gotten anything past my lips and he had refused to hear it. The encounter left me mildly discouraged, but I refused to give up on the idea. 

I was going to Paris whether he liked the idea or not. 

The next time I saw Major, he was strolling through the hallways - heading towards the Command Room. Captain and Doctor were at his side, mindlessly tagging along with him. He had caught sight of me and held up a hand to wave. 

"Ah!" I held a heart to my chest with my hands,"Paris?" 

He chuckled and shook his head, barely breaking stride. "Nein, Liebe. We have far too much work to do to be bothered with a trip to Paris." 

I huffed in annoyance. This might prove to be a difficult task. 

Although Major had seemed to taken a liking to me, he limited how much he spoiled me. He had already given me my own bathroom and allowed me to roam freely throughout the surrounding jungle in my free time. Too many more treats and his soldiers would begin to notice the favoritism. It seemed as though I would actually have to work for this treat. 

Despite the fact that I wanted this trip to happen soon, I realized I would have to wait it out. Major, as much as he enjoyed a good show, had very limited patience when it came to my antics. Schrodinger was often by his side, overwhelming him with his mischievous pranks and jokes, so by the time Major got to me, he had usually run dry of patience. I would have to talk about it in spurts. Quick, little spurts so he would not get aggravated about it. 

Perhaps I could get Rip to help me?

The thought was a good one. Major had always held a soft spot for his female lieutenants, often stating that they deserved praise for their hard work as they were performing a job typically reserved for men. With Rip, however, he could have long conversations about Opera (a thing he loved) and talk about books with. She had picked up on this a long time ago and would often go to him - wanting something specifically. She would typically mask this favor with a light - hearted conversation about her current favorite book. She would build the conversation up until she felt he was relaxed enough to simply agree with the favor, and off she would go. 

Yes, I believe Rip would be able to help me. 

However, once I was able to talk to her one - on - one she shook her head and laughed at me. 

"They were our enemies during the war. Why would you wish to go there?"

I had no answer for her and mumbled my apologies for wasting her time. 

I would have to find another way. 

Sometimes while I was in the Training Room at the same time Hans was, I would think about maybe asking him for help. The only down - side was he had not given me any indication that he really wanted to go to Paris with me. I knew he had been recruited into Millennium around the same time, or a little before, Rip and Zorin had joined, so maybe he held the same thoughts towards the city as they did. 

The only way to know is to ask, I told myself.

With that knowledge, I approached Hans one day after he was done with his training for the day. 

"Ah, Captain! How are you?"

Captain's red eyes slightly narrowed at me; he already knew what I had come to ask him. He shook his head and grabbed his coat and walked out of the Training Room. That did not stop me, and I ran out right behind him. 

"You know you want to come with me!" 

Hans gave no response, he only fixed is white gloves and kept walking. I kept following. 

"Hans, please?" 

Once again nothing. He kept walking with his gaze focused straight ahead. 

This irritated me. He could at least look at me or give some indication that he was at least listening to me. 

"Do you not like the city?"

I had hoped that maybe this would resolve the issue altogether. He could perhaps nod and it would help me understand why he refused to help me. After all, I could understand why he would have these beliefs towards Paris (as Rip had told me). He had most likely shot at many Parisians during his time in the war; he would probably like to not go on a vacation with them. 

However, he stayed silent, and gave no indication on his thoughts towards the city and its residents. He had refused to even look at me. 

It had honestly hurt my feelings. 

Feeling annoyed and impulsive, I reached out and latched onto his bare arm. He shot a look down at me and stared right into my eyes. My non - existent heart skipped a beat and I was caught off guard, but I narrowed my eyes once more. 

We stood like this for many seconds, glaring and staring. I was the first one to break the silence. 

"Please?"

He huffed and took my hand off of his arm. He picked me up by my arms and lifted me out of the way, and continued his walk. 

I had been fuming that night. First, he had ignored me. Then, he had lifted me like a child. That almost irritated me more than him just straight ignoring me. I had gotten myself so furious that I had seeked out Schrodinger so I could vent to him about the situation. 

"Ha! He just moved you out of his way?"

"Yes! He picked me up like I was nothing! He didn't even listen to me!" 

"He might just not like you."

"Ahhh!" 

Schrodinger put his two hands up to calm me down. "Now, now, Captain isn't friendly to anybody, so it isn't a big deal. I mean he could have just shoved you off of him if you were really bothering him, and he didn't, ja?"

"Yeah..."

"So there you go. Captain doesn't hate you, he probably just doesn't see the point in going to Paris when there's other things that he needs to do. I'll talk to Major for you. I'll get him to say yes, but I don't know if I can get him to let Captain go with you."

"Ah! Thank you!"

I hugged him and held him to my chest - momentarily forgetting that I was for too powerful for him to do this. I immediately released him once I heard his spine popping and heard him crying out. 

"I'm sorry!"

"Ahh, be careful!!" 

Whatever kind of magic Schrodinger used, it worked. We had separated that night, with me off to drills and him off to the Command Room where he usually resided along with Major and Captain. Once my drills were completed, I headed off to my room but was promptly stopped by Captain. He had stepped out of the Feeding Hall, caught sight of me, and walked briskly over. He gripped my shoulder to stop me and pointed in the direction of the Command Room. 

"Major wants to see me?"

He nodded. 

I got slightly nervous, but walked with him to the room that held Major (and Schrodinger). As we walked, I found myself bumping into him quite a lot. I always mumbled sorry, but I could never seem to walk in a straight line. Captain never seemed upset by this, in fact he caught me and straightened me up each time this happened. By the time we were approaching the room, I might have been doing it on purpose. 

We entered the Command Room - he gently ushered me inside first and soon followed suit. As soon as we stepped inside, Major turned his chair to face me, Schrodinger was standing at his side, a small smirk on his face. 

"It looks like you'll be getting your way after all, mein Fraulein."

Hans and I had arrived in Paris just last night. Major had sent us in a helicopter and given us a couple of days to pack. 

"You get one week in that city. Make it worthwhile."

"Yes, Sir!"

Once we arrived, we checked into a hotel and placed our belongings in the room we were given (furnished with two beds...apparently Major had not wanted anything to happen between his Captain and I). As we were setting our suitcases down in the hotel room, I glanced at Hans. He still had the ridiculous coat on. 

"Do you think you should really roam Paris wearing that?"

Hans glanced up at me then down at his attire. I could have sworn I heard him huff in annoyance and he unzipped one of the suitcases belonging to him. Inside were various suits, pants, and shirts that I had never seen him wear - not once in the entirety I had known him. He hastily grabbed a suit at random and tossed it onto the bed. Grabbing a matching pair of shoes located underneath all of the clothes, he headed towards the bathroom in the room and promptly shut the door behind him. 

I took the opportunity to change as well, smoothly slipping into a black night dress and a matching pair of heels. I ran a hand through my hair and called it good enough. And it seemed as though it would have to be as Hans stepped out of the bathroom - now wearing the casual suit. He set his previous attire down on the bed softly and grabbed something out of his suitcase. He shoved the object into his pocket and glanced at me. 

"To the Eiffel Tower!"

I had practically ran once we stepped out the hotel doors. As soon as I caught sight of the beautiful piece of architecture, I had started skipping towards it. Hans followed close behind, although he did not seem as enamored by the entire trip as I was. 

Once we arrived to the tower, I was completely absorbed by it. I stared at the tower, completely lit by golden lights, until my eyes ached and yearned for me to blink. Then I suddenly remembered. 

"My camera! I forgot it!" 

I heard Hans sigh softly behind me and within a blue flash he was gone. Seconds later, he reappeared, my camera small in his large hands. He handed it off to me and I shoved it back towards him. 

"Take pictures of me in front of it! Please?"

He obliged and took numerous pictures of me, the bright flash going off each time he did so. Once I had gotten an abundance of those, I took the camera from him and looked through them. Satisfied, I took his hand in mine. 

"Come on!" 

I tugged Hans along and he ran along with me. I searched for a random person and finally found a couple walking around. 

"Hello! Could you take some pictures of us in front of the tower?" 

The woman laughed and agreed to the deed. Her and the boy followed us back to our original spot and began to take pictures of us. I counted five or six at first then I begged her for a few more. 

"I'm so sorry! We won't be able to take a trip like this for a long time, and I want as many pictures as possible."

She laughed, a sound similar to church bells. "Tell me when to stop."

I think she took fifteen to twenty of just us in front of the tower and I thanked her lots once I was done with the pictures. She waved good - bye and wished me well. I did the same, and Hans and I were off once again. We strolled through the city, his right arm being tightly hugged by me. I talked to random people on the streets - saying hi to everyone who smiled in my direction. 

Hans never once showed if he was annoyed with being constantly surrounded by people, he simply trailed along, his arm warm against my cold body. 

We stayed out in the city for such a long time - until dawn. At one point, we were the only people roaming the streets. I took numerous pictures along the way, some of Hans, some of random buildings, and some of me (that I had made Hans take). Hans nudged me once the sun began to peek over the horizon, seeping through the clouds. 

"Ahh! It's time to go inside." I pouted, but followed Hans back to the hotel. 

Once inside, I went to change my clothes and he did as well. We changed the same way we did as before - with him in the bathroom and me in our room beside my bed. I slipped into a night shirt, shut the blinds securely, and slipped into my bed. By the time Hans was done changing, I had already fallen asleep. I was unknown of the small smile he let slip once he saw my sleeping form. 

The next night was even more fun. As soon as I had woken up I had jumped out of bed and begun to get ready for the next night out. Once again, I wore a short dress. A tight - fitting crimson one - made of silk. A pair of black heels to with it. Hans dressed himself in a different suit tonight, and once again shoved an unknown object into his pants pocket. Once we were ready, we headed out. 

"Let's try some food!"

Hans grunted and nudged my side. I knew what he was telling me. 

Vampires were not supposed to eat, in fact our bodies prohibited us from doing so aside from blood. I had tried many times to do so right after I first got the medical procedure done. Doc had warned me to not do so and that I would only be in pain for the next few hours. I had refused to listen to him the first few times - wanting to feel like a human again - wanting to relive good memories I had. After a while, I grew tired of vomiting until the late afternoon hours when I could have been sleeping. And, although I knew that's how it would end up tonight, I had to do it. 

"Come on! It can't be that bad." I put extra emphasis on 'that'. 

I could have sworn I saw Hans roll his eyes, but his blonde hair covered his eyes enough that I could not know for sure. 

We ended up at a restaurant - a nice one. I ate my heart out and drank champagne. Hans sipped his glass and picked at the food - seemingly more interested in watching me eat my food. The waiter taking care of us had repeatedly referred to us as a 'young couple'. I giggled each time he did so and Hans' face grew a dusty pink - his red eyes piercing the table as he refused to look up. The waiter thought it was funny and laughed. 

"She's beautiful, Sir! You guys enjoy!" 

I smiled and waved good - bye at the last time he talked to us on our way out of the doors. He flashed a thumbs up at Hans and Hans returned his enthusiasm with a small smile. 

Then, we were off. 

Once again, we ran around the city, me in the lead, and him trailing behind me. He had reminded me to grab my camera on our way out the door, so I could take pictures freely.

That was the only thing we did over the course of the next couple of days. After I had gotten sick (and vomited for a few hours), I felt better than ever and wanted to run around non - stop. I made Hans take numerous pictures of me and I got him to pose for a few for me. I asked random bystanders to take pictures with both of us and they always laughed and made comments on 'how cute we were'. I always giggled at the comments while Hans' body seemed to grow even warmer against mine. I dragged him into random shops and picked up random objects I wanted to take so I could have something else besides pictures to remember this trip. Each item I picked up, Hans bought (although I told him I could just steal - it was not as though I would ever be here again). I never wanted this moment to end. 

However, once we woke on the seventh night, he pointed at the clock displaying the time and date. 

I sighed. "I know, I'll make the most of it."

And I did. 

I went to see the Eiffel Tower one last time and snuck my way to touch it. Hans shook his head at me and I saw a small smile form on his lips. Once I was sure I had my lifetime filling of the tower, I dragged him through the streets, trying to find a fancy restaurant. I would be making myself sick again, but it would be worth it. I finally made my mind on where to eat, and Hans followed me inside the doors. 

Inside, our waitress pampered us with compliments and reminded Hans that he needed to take care of me. Neighboring tables told us we were cute and they could see us living happily with each other in fifty years. I laughed, and although I knew better, it made me really happy. It made me feel normal for once in my life. 

It was also the first time I had ever heard Hans laugh. He still refused to speak, but he laughed along to what people were saying. The sound was music- beautiful. Each time heard it, I stopped talking and just listened and took in each and every note. After all, I might never hear it again. 

After the restaurant, I dragged him into a dress shop, wanting something grand to end this trip off. The lady inside smiled as I approached her and offered some assistance which I gladly took. Hans sat down as I tried on numerous dresses and showed them to him. I twirled and smiled at him - and he smiled back. 

Each time he smiled at me, modeling in a new dress, something in my chest, maybe my heart, fluttered. I loved the feeling. 

I tried on so many dresses during that hour. However, it wasn't until the very last one that I was willing to buy one. It was a light pink dress - silky to the touch. I stepped out in it, the woman cooing at how beautiful I was and Hans was nodding slightly in approval. 

"I like that one."

"Huh?"

Had I heard him correctly? Had Hans just talked? I stared into his wide, red eyes until the lady laughed. "Dear, you look absolutely stunning in your dress, your fiancee has a point. Would you like to purchase this one?"

She broke my trance and I nodded dumbly. I followed her back to the fitting rooms and worked my way out of the dress and back into my other one. She led me back to the other room where Hans was and we both followed her. I looked out of the shop's windows - deep in my own thoughts as Hans paid for the dress. Once it was paid for, I skipped through the streets while he followed behind me silently - carrying the dress in a bag. I stayed out for as long as I could - until Hans had to practically drag me back to the hotel. 

He kept pointing to the sky and I brushed it off. 

"Just five more minutes." 

Finally, he stopped giving into my requests and we made our way back to the hotel. 

I spent the walk soaking in the scenery and trying to memorize every single detail of the city. 

Once we made it back to the hotel, I realized just how tired I was, having to lean up against Hans to not fall over. The sun had begun to shine through and we barely made it in time. He shut the blinds as I sat on the edge of my bed. 

He had the same idea as he took his shoes off and sat on the side of his bed, looking as though he was in deep thoughts. For a few seconds he stayed like that, not paying any attention to me. 

I glanced over at my dress which he had laid over a desk in the room and glanced back over at him. He looked too deep in thought to pay attention to his surroundings, so I quietly stood. Still, he kept his gaze on the floor, so I sneaked over to my dress and picked it up, careful to not make much noise. I crept into the bathroom, and Hans did not glance up a single time. What was he thinking about?

I quickly changed into the dress and admired myself in the mirror. Although I believed I only had average looks, I was nothing too attractive, the dress made me feel beautiful. That, and it had gotten Hans to talk. Or maybe I had imagined that part. Either way, I loved it. 

"Let's see if I can get him to talk again," I mumbled to myself, softly opening the door and peeking through it. 

Hans had changed since I had been in the bathroom, probably thinking I was taking a shower and was now lying down on his back, his eyes closed and a hand on his forehead. 

I quietly walked to him, being careful to not make loud steps. As I did so, I ran a hand through my hair and attempted to fix it last minute. Once I stood over him, I leaned down and placed my lips right next to his hear, my hands slightly shaking. 

"Hans..."

I felt him huff against my ear, a sign he was awake. Although I could not see his eyes, I could feel them. They were roaming all over my body, trying to figure out my next action. 

"You know what else I've always wanted to do?"

He grunted. 

"I've always wanted to have sex in Paris."

His breath hitched and I snaked a leg over him, effectively straddling him. I had raised up since then and now stared down at him. He stared back, his hands now resting on my hips. 

"What about you?"

He gave no response, just that same blank stare. 

"Hans, this is no fun if you don't talk. I know you can..."

Still, he refused to speak, but I felt like there was a smirk in his eyes. 

"Hans..." I sang softly, leaning back down and tucking my head under his chin. 

He hummed quietly in response, tracing small patterns on my hips. 

Once again, I tried to evoke a response by gently nipping along his neck. He simply made a satisfied sound and removed his hands from my hips. I nipped even hard as I felt them slip underneath the hem of the dress and snake over my bare legs. He rested them against my thighs and I sighed in impatience. 

"I just want to hear you talk."

There was a sound in his chest and it sounded like a chuckle. I huffed, annoyed, but refused to move. 

"Okay, you don't have to talk, but I was being serious about that sex in Paris thing."

Without warning, Hans took his hands from my thighs and gripped my hips tightly. Within seconds, I was underneath him, and his face was centimeters away from mine. He had me pinned down, his legs easily holding my hips still and his hands held mine without trouble. I was like a rag doll to him. 

I felt my cheeks to grow red and I squirmed a little and he replied with an amused look - almost a childish look. 

He released one of my hands momentarily but only to grip it with his other hand - effectively holding both of my frail wrists with one hand. With his free hand, he cupped my chin, and I realized my breath had stopped altogether. He smiled somewhat and leaned down to kiss my cheek. 

I laid there, not knowing if this was real or not. He kissed every square inch of my left cheek and finally gave me a small peck on the lips. I chased him after he was done with the peck, wanting a bit more than that. I caught his lips quickly and captured them with a kiss. He let me have my way. After separating, he kissed along my neck and made his way down to my chest. 

I watched him, growing nervous and excited for what would come next. However, he sat up and moved from on top of me. I looked at him, completely lost on why the change in mind. He cocked his head at my and tugged at my dress from beside the bed. 

I nodded in understanding and quickly scurried off the bed. Hans, on the other hand, seemed content in taking his time. He turned me around and tossed my hair over my shoulder. He slowly undid my dress and watched it fall off of me. 

I turned, wanting to embrace him, but he shook his head. He knelt and picked the dress up from the floor after I stepped out of it. He smoothed the dress out and placed it on the desk where it had been once before. 

Once he returned to me, he picked me up and kissed me again. 

He gently laid me down on the bed and he pinned me down once again. He kissed and nipped everywhere - all over my chest, leading down to my breasts and back up to my neck again. I sighed again in impatience. 

"Hans," I mumbled and wrapped my small arms around his neck.

He sighed softly and obliged. 

He gently took off the remainder of my clothes before removing his shirt. I leaned up to kiss his stomach and he grunted. He let me kiss and explore until he grew tired and pushed me back down gently. He resumed his kissing and finally made his way to my breasts. He latched onto my right nipple - sucking and nipping softly. 

I panted softly and tugged on his blonde hair. However, he refused to let up and simply switched sides. He assaulted my other nipple, only stopping once he saw how tender it had become. He finally lifted his head off my breasts, but not until he had given my left nipple one soft bite. 

I sighed once he was done and watched him slip out of his pants and looked at the shaft between his legs. I felt my cheeks flush and I looked back up into his eyes. They were hazy and staring back down at me. He reached down to stroke himself a couple of times and scooted closer to me. 

I sat up and spread my legs and scooted closer to him as well. I reached out to take the job of stroking him, and he let me do so. I stroked him gently and soon replaced my hand with my mouth. I engulfed it all in one gulp and began to bob my head. Hans let out soft grunts and began to buck his hips after a few seconds of this treatment. I kept bobbing until the awkward position made my neck ache and I lifted my head to sit up correctly. 

"Lay down," I mumbled. 

He looked at me then listened, slowly laying on his back with his head on the pillow. I laid on my stomach and held the shaft in my hand and put the tip on my mouth. I sucked softly - acting like it was a lollipop and Hans pushed my head down with his right hand. I took the hint and swallowed it whole. I moved my head up and down for a few minutes and began to stroke him as I raised my head. Eventually, he was pushed over the edge, and I felt a surge of warm liquid in my mouth. I swallowed all of it then looked back up at Hans who looked extremely satisfied. 

"That was gross, Hans."

His chest raised slight - he was chuckling. He sat himself up on one elbow and he reached out to grab my chin with his other hand. Leaning forward, he gave me a kiss. 

I sighed into the kiss and went to straddle him. However, he seemed to dislike this idea as he flipped me over to my back and once again stroked himself. Once hard enough, he gripped my ankles and lifted my legs up and folded me until my knees were pressed against my chest. Once again, my cheeks flushed and I hated how vulnerable and submissive I appeared to him. 

Hans lapped at the pink flesh he was presented with and I found myself gripping the sheets. He continuously dipped his tongue inside and went right back to licking around. He repeated these actions until I was a mewling mess under him - my body abnormally warm for once. Deciding he needed to spice things up, his lips latched onto my clit, sucking furiously while pumping two, long fingers in and out of me. 

I felt my eyes tear up from the pressure boiling in my stomach and and I brought my left hand to my mouth, trying to quiet my cries. Hans had long since decided to hold both of my ankles with one of my hand, so I was forbidden to even squirm. I was held down and forced to endure it for as long as I could. 

Hans kept moving his fingers in and out of me for a good minute before he added a couple more. I cried out, feeling a bit too stretched out. Although Doctor had made my body able to go through any type of injury without worry, this feeling was foreign to me, and therefore harder for me to adjust to. 

However, Hans ignored this, and simply kept at it, still sucking and pumping. After a few minutes in, I had adjusted quite well, his fingers moving in and out with ease and with me panting, wanting some more. Hans saw this and released my clit, drawing a sharp intake of breath from me at the loss of stimulation. He removed his four fingers only to slide his entire fist in for a couple of pumps. 

My lips puckered out and my cheeks reddened. How horrible I looked right now to be able to fit his entire fist in me. 

Hans seemed satisfied with this however and let go of my ankles. 

I took the opportunity to stretch before he grabbed the under parts of my thighs and forced my knees back up to chin - once again pinning me down and forcing me to a vulnerable position. I felt my breath grow ragged as Hans stared down at me. My stomach tightened and I felt him push into me right as I did. 

Some sort of pressure broke as soon as he was pushed completely in me. I found myself mewling and moaning uncontrollably. 

Hans took his time with me, knowing that my body was severely foreign and confused to these new feelings. However, once he saw that I would be able to handle it just fine, he began moving in and out of me. 

The thrusts were shallow and soft at first - a nice gentle feeling. I eagerly took him in and he eagerly gave me short pecks on my cheeks and along my neck. He scooted his thighs up closer so I would still be pinned in this position and moved his hands to softly pinch my nipples. 

"Agh..."

The noise was quiet and I really tried to hold it in, however I was feeling so many different sensations at once that I couldn't stop myself. 

Hans reveled in it, and began to tug on my nipples, making them even more tender and sore than they already were. 

I began to moan and squeak quietly. I pushed my back into the bed, wanting to escape the assault on my chest. Hans was having none of it. He continued the assault and even leaned down to bite and tug with his teeth. 

"Hans!" 

I cried out and tugged on his blonde hair. 

Finally, he gave in left my nipples alone, focusing on his thrusts. 

He worked his way into thrusting faster into me, his long shaft working in and out of me quickly and easily with how well adjusted I had become to him (and with how wet I was at this point). Finally, he was pounding me. His thrusts were brutal and rough and the sound of skin slapping could be heard all around the room. His hands gripped the sheets beside me and I gripped his wrists. 

It was non - stop for a few good minutes. Hans simply kept thrusting, not once letting up, and forced me to take it all no matter how loud I cried. He only came to a halt once I had my orgasm. My legs tensed and I moaned and squeaked it up. Once I felt a flood between my legs and felt my stomach release the pressure that was building, I simply laid there. 

Hans looked back down at me, seemingly mesmerized by my post - orgasm expression. He leaned down, gave me a peck on the lips and easily flipped me over without pulling out of me. He forced me onto my knees but pushed my chest down against the bed. He grabbed my elbows and forced them by my side. Once again, he began to thrust, giving my body no time to adjust. 

And once again I was forced to take the beating. I moaned and panted into the sheets as Hans thrust mercilessly into me. He pounded for an eternity, sometimes slowing down for a couple of thrusts before speeding back up. During this time, I had two orgasms, both of which had my body trembling. Not once did Hans let up, he simply kept going, forcing me to take every second of it. 

However, he finally came to his release, pumping me full of sperm. I moaned in both arousal and disgust. Hans thrust softly as he did so, obviously relishing in the feeling as he did so, soft sighs coming from his lips. Once he had drained every ounce into me, he pulled out and released my elbows. I took this opportunity to finally stretch and just lay there. 

I heard Hans grunt from behind me, so I looked behind me. 

He pointed towards and bathroom with an odd look on his face as he looked at the small mess on the bed. I sighed and realized he was right. We did have to clean this up. I followed Hans into the bathroom and we mindlessly took a shower together. I hogged the hot water and Hans often tried to shove me to the side, attempting to get some water for himself. 

"Hans, stop!"

He grunted and pushed me away again. 

However, I squirmed my way back under the water and Hans huffed and shook his head. 

"You're clean anyways."

He rolled his eyes and leaned over me to get under the water for one last rinse before stepping out of the shower. I soon followed him, and together we changed the sheets on his bed. I used my speed to track down the laundry room within the hotel and placed the sheets there, found some clean ones, and quickly returned to our room. 

We placed the sheets on his bare bed and sighed in relief. 

I glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearly ten in the morning. The helicopter would be here within a few hours to pick us up, and I still hadn't slept at all since the day before. Hans grunted and nodded towards my own bed. 

I quickly agreed and hopped into my bed, burying myself in the sheets. 

"Hey, Hans?"

He looked over at me. 

"You should sleep in here." I patted the spot right next to me. 

Hans seemed to silently debate about this for a few seconds before simply giving in. It was not as though this situation could go any farther at this point. So, he meandered over to the bed and crawled in next to me. I smiled and hugged him closely next to me, his chest still bare and warm against my face. 

"Night, Hans."

"Good - night."

He can talk!

Later that day, Hans woke me up. He had been up for a while already, or at least that's what I expected. He was already back in his military uniform save for his hat and had gotten all of our belongings together - the two suitcases sitting next to the door. 

I yawned and quickly changed into my clothes which he had been generous enough to leave out for me. I placed my night clothes in one of my suitcases and plucked my camera out from it. 

Hans raised a brow at this and I explained myself. "I'm getting one more picture of us."

Hans' eyes showed no emotion, but he let me sit down next to him and take a picture of both of us. When I returned to the Zeppelin, I would see that he was actually smiling in that picture. 

The helicopter came within the next half - hour and we were on our way to Brazil again - back home to the Zeppelin. Hans and I sat in the back while a random soldier and Rip sat in the front and controlled the helicopter. On more than one occasion, I found myself slowly drifting off and leaning against Hans, and finally fell asleep like this. When I awoke some time later, I was still leaning against Hans. 

When we arrived at the Zeppelin, I had to drop the act as Major was there to greet us. 

"Ah! How was the trip?"

"Oh it was great! The best time I have ever had!"

Hans nodded in agreement.


End file.
